Primeras veces: Teddy
by Claudia1542
Summary: Serie de oneshots explicando, desde el punto de vista de Teddy Lupin, las primeras veces en la relación que tiene con Victoire Weasley. Teddy y Vic han quedado al anochecer para leer un libro sobre licántropos en la biblioteca. ¿Descubrirán algo que les haga entender por qué se necesitan tanto?


**Bienvenido a esta locura de fanfic titulado `Primeras veces´. Será una serie de oneshots describiendo, en primera persona, las primeras veces en la relación de Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley. Yo soy la encargada de escribir desde el POV de Teddy, y mi querida amiga** **Hachi06 , desde el punto de vista de Vic (ella subirá el fic en su cuenta, id a darle amor)**

 **El primer capítulo describe el primer beso. sin enrollarme más, disfrutadlo 3**

* * *

Aún no era de noche mientras atravesaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. En el horizonte se podía ver el sol aún, pero estaba yéndose y pintando el cielo de naranja. Sabía que tenía que darme prisa. Las palabras de Victoire resonaron en mi cabeza. Había pensado varias veces en ellas desde que me las había dicho cuando la encontré en el pasillo, entre las clases de pociones y de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Nos cruzamos un momento en el pasillo, sólo unos segundos, pero aprovechó para decirme:

\- Ven a la biblioteca esta tarde. He encontrado un libro genial.

Y sonrió dulcemente. Vi a sus amigas esperándola al final del pasillo, por lo que supuse que había caminado hasta mí sólo para decírmelo.

\- Tengo entrenamiento- le contesté mientras cogía los libros que ella llevaba en las manos y empezaba a caminar pasillo arriba hacia sus amigas. Ella me siguió.

\- Ven después- me dijo-. Te esperaré.

Volvía a sonreírme y no pude hacer otra cosa que contestarle con otra sonrisa. Seguimos andando y por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos. Victoire era mi "prima" y por lo tanto no tenía nada de malo si le llevaba los libros cuando la veía entre clases, si nos veíamos a solas en la biblioteca ni si dábamos paseos por el bosque prohibido de vez en cuando. Ella no era mi familia por sangre, aunque sí por sentimiento. Aunque a veces, en mitad de alguna de nuestras travesuras, no se sentía como una "prima" para nada.

Ella cogió los libros de mis manos en cuanto llegamos a donde las chicas la esperaban y me despedí, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Por eso ahora debía darme prisa, porque Victoire estaría esperándome seguro. Aunque fuera tarde y mi entrenamiento de Quidditch se hubiera alargado demasiado. Entré en el castillo a toda prisa y caminé tan rápido como podía sin llegar a correr. No se debe correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y menos un prefecto.

En cuanto entré en la biblioteca aminoré mi paso. Ahí ni siquiera se debía andar rápido. Apenas quedaba nadie ahí porque la hora de la cena estaba ya acercándose y la mayoría preferían comer a estudiar. La busqué con la mirada, y tuve que adentrarme un poco más en la sala para verla. Estaba sentada sola, de cara a la entrada, y tenía unos cuantos libros encima de la mesa. Estaba absorta mirando uno que parecía especialmente antiguo. Un mechón de pelo rubio le tapaba un trozo de la página pero a ella no parecía importarle. El pelo le caía a ambos lados del cuerpo ondulado y ordenado, como si cada mechón supiera donde debía estar. Pero todo con Victoire era así, preciso y estudiado, pero natural.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas siempre parecía darle en la cara de la forma más favorecedora posible. Siempre tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Tenía el pelo tan rubio y la piel tan clara que a veces parecía brillar. Yo siempre me preguntaba si todo eso era debido a su sangre de Veela o simplemente era porque algunas personas nacen así de preciosas.

Cuando estuve a un par de metros de ella, levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sonrió, porque a ella nunca le faltaba una sonrisa de bienvenida. O de despedida.

Me senté frente a ella y enseguida puso el libro que estaba mirando delante de mí.

\- Has salido muy tarde- me dijo mientras pasaba páginas buscando lo que quería enseñarme. No me sonó como un reproche.

\- Lo sé. He tenido que recogerlo yo todo porque Ernie se ha hecho daño- le dije la verdad-. Podrías haberte ido.

Me miró durante un momento como si hubiera dicho una locura. Luego volvió al libro y me señaló una página.

\- Quería que vieras esto. Habla sobre la jerarquía dentro de las manadas de lobos. Está en un inglés muy antiguo y no he entendido mucho.

No era un texto muy extenso y lo leí. Hablaba sobre el poder del lobo que mordía sobre su víctima, convirtiéndolo indirectamente en una especie de descendiente.

\- "El hombre lobo sólo responde a la llamada de los de su misma especie, pero más aún de los de su misma sangre"- Acabé de leer en voz alta.

La miré y la encontré ansiosa, esperando que yo descifrase lo que querían decir esas palabras.

\- ¿Lo pillas?- Me preguntó expectante.

Seguí mirándola, para ver si con suerte la respuesta a su pregunta se escribía en su mirada. Pero no, sólo encontré unos ojos azules que me suplicaban que la entendiese. "¿Misma sangre?", pensé. "¿Se refiere a los de la misma familia?". No entendía nada.

\- Eh... sí- le respondí, tratando aún de relacionar esa frase del libro con algo que tuviera que ver con nosotros-, pero dilo tú primero.

Se rió. Seguramente de mí y de lo ignorante que soy a veces. Yo era dos años mayor que ella pero, en algunos casos, Vic iba por delante de mí.

\- Pues que no es tan extraño que seamos tan inseparables desde que somos pequeños- explicó sonriendo, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para acercarse a mi-. A tu padre y al mío les hirió el mismo Lobo: Greyback.

\- Y, por lo tanto, somos de la misma manada.

\- Exacto.

Volví a mirar el libro, tratando de entender algo más del tema, pero no leí. Aquél descubrimiento podía ser una tontería o algo con mucho sentido. Eso explicaría porque Victoire y yo teníamos esa conexión tan fuerte desde la infancia, cuando jugábamos juntos por los terrenos de la Madriguera hasta hartarnos. Pero, sinceramente, si eso era verdad, le quitaba al asunto un poco de magia. Le daba una explicación a algo que no la necesitaba. Yo quería pensar que Victoire era mi chica especial, no mi amiga por una magia lobuna de descendencia. Sentí un poco de decepción.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba ella, tan cerca de mí que noté como contuvo la respiración cuando la miré. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron levemente y algo se retorció dentro de mí. Entonces lo entendí. Lo que decía ese texto antiguo eran una sarta de tonterías. Sonreí.

\- Pero...- volví a mirar el libro, para darle más misterio a mis palabras -¿Por qué sólo me pasa contigo?

\- ¿Eh?

Se apartó un poco de mi mientras la confusión se dibujaba en su cara. Por fin era yo el que iba por delante en algo. Ahora era la perfecta Victoire la que necesitaba entender las cosas.

\- Esto dice que los hombres lobo responden a la llamada de los de su misma sangre... y bueno, yo quiero mucho a tus padres y hermanos, pero- volví a mirara y sonreí. Me estaba divirtiendo de verdad con aquello-, sólo contigo siento esa conexión de la que habla.

No contestó. Se quedó mirándome con la boca entreabierta, seguramente procesando lo que acababa de oír. Yo le había soltado una bomba y ella estaba tratando de que no le explotara en las manos. O quizás de esquivarla si no le interesaba seguir con la conversación por esos caminos. Como me gustaba descolocar a la perfecta Victoire y dejarla sin habla.

Seguí mirándola hasta que desvió la mirada y habló:

\- Bueno, pero es una posibilidad, ¿no?- Se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja. Hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa- Tenemos una edad parecida y nos hemos criado juntos.

\- ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver la sangre?

\- Me ha parecido curioso y sólo quería enseñártelo- contestó con un deje de decepción en su voz que no me gustó escuchar.

Cogí una de sus manos, que descansaba en la mesa, y la puse entre las mías. Eso la hizo volver a mirarme y yo clavé mis ojos en ella. Necesitaba hacerle entender que ella era una persona muy importante en mi vida y que eso era algo que estaba por encima de la familia, de los lobos y de las manadas.

\- Oye, nosotros no somos hombres lobo- empecé-. A mí al menos no me sale pelo por todo el cuerpo una vez al mes y me pongo a aullar sobre un acantilado. No sé a ti.

Se rió, y el sonido que hizo fue como música para mis oídos. Negó con la cabeza, entrando en el juego.

\- A mi tampoco. ¿Te imaginas?

\- No quiero imaginar eso, gracias- continué poniéndole cara de asco-. Lo que quiero decir es que es curioso que a nuestros padres los atacara el mismo malnacido pero, nosotros no somos como ellos. Mi única lealtad es hacia las personas que quiero. Hacia mi abuela, hacia ti y tu familia, hacía Harry y los Weasley.

\- Ya lo sé, idiota- sacó su mano de entre las mías y me miró con superioridad-. Pero quizás el hecho de ser "descendencia" de Greyback ayuda, al margen de cuanto nos queramos y todo eso.

\- O no- la contradije, medio porque lo pensaba y medio por meter cizaña-. Quizás si a tu padre no lo hubieran atacado tú y yo seríamos de la misma manera. Porque hay cosas que no entienden de leyes, de reglas o de magia.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- Me preguntó en voz baja. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que la oía perfectamente.

\- Como la química- respondí en un susurro- ¿La sientes?

Pero yo ya sabía que la sentía. Porque yo apenas podía contener las ganas de pegarme a ella y tocarla en ese momento. Porque nuestros cuerpos estaban como imantados para atraerse, siendo polos opuestos. Ella era la perfecta hija, la perfecta estudiante y la perfecta adolescente. Rubia, alta y delgada. Popular. Inteligente y graciosa. Y yo era un niñato que apenas era mayor de edad, desastroso, torpe y desordenado. Con un don para la inoportunidad. Estudiante regular e inconstante. Alto y desgarbado, con tres pendientes en una oreja y algún tatuaje que aún no me había atrevido a enseñarle a mi abuela.

Pero ahí estábamos, y tuve miedo de que mi pelo hubiese cambiado de color. Ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te atreves?- Me preguntó entonces, y yo le levanté una ceja.

Era nuestro juego privado. Alguno de los dos proponía al otro un atrevimiento y había que ser valiente para hacerlo. Victoire siempre quería saber qué era antes de contestarme y yo siempre le decía que sí sin pensar. ¿Qué era lo peor que Vic podría proponerme?

\- Sí, me atrevo.

\- Vamos a colarnos en la sección prohibida para ver si encontramos algo más sobre el tema de las manadas.

Me reí y me levanté de la silla al instante. Mis sospechas acababan de confirmarse porque el reto propuesto no era ni de lejos algo que me retase. Entrar en la sección prohibida era como un miércoles cualquiera para mí. ¿Pero para Victoire? Era ser súper mala.

Quizás retándome a mí se estaba en realidad retando a si misma a entrar, porque no tardo en imitarme y levantarse de su silla para seguirme. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la biblioteca mientras yo iba vigilando que Madame Pince no nos adivinara las intenciones. Dentro de poco era la hora de la cena y la bibliotecaria estaba alerta.

Nos escabullimos sorteando estanterías hasta la entrada a la sección prohibida y miré una última vez a Victoire antes de entrar. Necesitaba que estuviera segura de la tontería que íbamos a hacer. Asintió con la cabeza y entré.

No tardó en seguirme y se sorprendió de lo oscuro que estaba ahí dentro comparado con la biblioteca. A mí también me pasó la primera vez. Yo seguía, después de siete años en ese castillo, sin entender por qué había una sección de la biblioteca en la que estaba prohibido entrar pero que era accesible a todo el que fuera un poco inteligente.

Victoire usó el conjuro "Lumos" para alumbrar con su varita el camino que seguíamos. Yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba la sección de licantropía pero me gustaba ver su cara de curiosidad y fascinación mientras iba paseando y mirando los carteles que encontraba. A la luz de la varita su pelo era aún más claro y sus ojos aún más azules y yo no me creía capaz de dejar de mirarla. Íbamos caminando el uno a pocos pasos del otro, temiendo perdernos de vista y se pararnos. A veces nos tocábamos al doblar una esquina.

Ella me miraba también, emocionada y divertida, con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Por Merlín, que bonita es!

Habíamos llegado a la única sección de toda la biblioteca donde íbamos a encontrar lo que buscábamos, pero Vic seguía andando distraída leyendo carteles y lanzándome miradas. Ralenticé el paso pero ella no. Así que tuve que llamar su atención.

\- Vic, no te alejes mucho más. Ya sabes que hay alumnos que se han perdido durante días.

Su respuesta fue retarme y seguir andando, como si yo no tuviera ninguna razón y sólo fuera un viejo carcamal dándole la brasa sobre la seguridad. Decidí apoyarme al lado de la estantería cuyo cartel rezaba "Licantropía" a ver si ella se daba cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

-No...

Sí, tenía miedo de que poseída por la emoción que sentía hiciera alguna tontería y fuéramos descubiertos. O peor, se perdiera. Entonces caminó de vuelta a mí, alumbrando por donde pasaba. Ni aun y así vio el cartel.

En su cara se podía notar la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Quizás esto era lo más desobediente que Victoire había hecho en toda su vida. Principiante...

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara?- Le pregunté, cuando alzó una ceja al pararse frente a mí.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderme porque algo nos sobresaltó. Un sonido estridente rompió el silencio de la biblioteca e hizo que Vic soltara un gritito ahogado y se agarrara a mi camisa como si se fuera a caer por un acantilado.

Logré no soltar una carcajada cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de que el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, se estaba riendo de algo al fondo del pasillo.

Victoire suspiró aliviada contra mi pecho y yo contuve mis ganas de rodearla con los brazos y apretar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?- me burlé.

-No.

-Entonces... ya puedes soltarme- dije sin ninguna gana de que me soltara.

Podía notar su corazón acelerado contra mi pecho de lo pegada a mí que estaba. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía ver perfectamente las pecas que adornaban su nariz, esas que apenas se le notaban si no la mirabas con atención. Seguía sin soltarme.

\- Si me suelto, me caeré- me susurró, de una forma que seguro que no pretendía ser sexy. Pero lo fue.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Seguía agarrando fuertemente mi camisa con ambas manos. Como no podía pasarse el pelo por detrás de la oreja, como hacía siempre que estaba inquieta, lo hice yo por ella. Mis dedos apenas rozaron su piel.

\- Tú me pones nerviosa- me contestó sin dejar de mirarme.

El ambiente era alucinante. Como en las películas muggles cuando el chico está a punto de besar a la chica. Estaba oscuro y la única luz que nos permitía vernos venía de la barita que Victoire había dejado caer cuando se asustó. Estábamos solos, rodeados de libros de siglos y siglos de antigüedad. Estaba el factor peligro, que nos disparaba la adrenalina y se mezclaba con los nervios en el estómago. Si ignorabas el olor a polvo y que aún se oían de lejos las risas del dichoso fantasma, era un escenario ideal para cometer una estupidez.

\- ¿Yo?- Pregunté fingiendo indignación- Si yo no hago nada.

Sus manos pasaron de mi pecho a mis hombros y su cuerpo se pegó al mío. No dejaba de mirarme mientras preparaba alguna respuesta en su mente. Yo creo que, llegados a ese punto, a ninguno de los dos nos importaban un pimiento las manadas de lobos. Ni la cena. Ni de dónde venimos ni a dónde vamos. Nada.

Cuando mi frente tocó la suya me di cuenta de cuánto me estaba acercando a ella. Inconscientemente mis labios buscaban los suyos. Nada me apetecía más en el mundo que besarla.

\- ¿Qué haces, Teddy?- Me preguntó mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en mi nuca.

Estaba tan pegada a mí que aquello ya no era para nada un abrazo de primos. Ni siquiera de mejores amigos. Era una declaración de intenciones en toda regla. ¿Quién era yo para negarle lo que parecía estar pidiendo?

\- Iba a besarte- le susurré en respuesta, sin pensarlo ni por un segundo. Junté mis manos en su espalda, encontrándome con el final de su melena, y la apreté hacia mí.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas?

Separó su frente de la mía y me miró.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado por un momento. Tardé unos segundos en procesar que me estaba dando vía libre para besarla. No podía creerme su valentía. Pero de alguna extraña forma se me contagió y la besé. Y cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos fue como si todo cobrara sentido. Eran suaves y cálidos, y me recibían entusiasmados. En ese momento yo no sabía si Victoire había besado a alguien antes que a mí, pero no me importaba.

Lo imposible a veces está a tan sólo un beso de la realidad.

Ella abrió la boca, invitándome a ir más allá. Gustoso fui. Mi lengua buscó la suya y la besé como si necesitara alimentarme de ella. Mientras, sus manos se enredaban por mi pelo despeinado que, ahora seguro, habría cambiado de color.

Noté que mi cuerpo funcionaba a más revoluciones de las que debería, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarme llevar por la velocidad. No quería perderme nada de ese beso, ni una sola coma, y por eso me contuve. Moví a Victoire hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada contra una librería polvorienta, colocándola entre los libros y yo. No opuso resistencia alguna.

\- Vic...- su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios como un suspiro- Eres tan preciosa.

Lo era, exageradamente, mucho más de lo que ella misma era consciente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su pelo despeinado detrás de las orejas y sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera frente a una antorcha. Estaba borracho de ella. La necesitaba a niveles que ella no alcanzaría a comprender, estaba seguro. Necesitaba tocarla y sentirla, y agarré su cara entre mis manos.

\- Me moría por besarte- dijo ella, clavando sus ojos azules en mí.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?- Pregunté mientras rozaba la punta de mi nariz con la suya. Anhelaba su toque.

\- Me daba vergüenza- admitió.

\- Tonta...

No podía creerme que Victoire Weasley, la niña rubia y esbelta que había compartido mi vida entera conmigo, estuviera temblando entre mis brazos de la emoción. Ojalá pudiera seguir besándola hasta el fin de mis días.

De momento iba a aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera. Volví a besarla y nuestros labios parecían estar hechos para estar juntos, como nosotros. Perdí la noción del tiempo, porque me daba igual dónde estaba, quiénes éramos, o la hora en la que se servía la maldita cena en el castillo.

\- ¡Eh!- gritó la voz del conserge de Hogwarts de repente.

Genial, nos iban a pillar compartiendo saliva en la sección prohibida a la hora de la cena. Castigo al cuadrado. A mí me daba igual, no iba a ser mi primer castigo ni, seguramente, el último, pero Vic era otro caso. No iba a dejar que la castigasen.

\- Maldito chiflado, hijo de...- maldije entre dientes agarrándola de la mano.

Ella se rió y se asomó a comprobar a cuanta distancia de nosotros se encontraba Filch.

\- Vayámonos antes de que monte un drama- me susurró tirando de mí.

\- Ya tuve bastante el otro día- expliqué, recordando las dos horas que me había pasado limpiando la torre de las lechuzas la semana antes.

\- Mi chico malo- sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Vi entonces la gigantesca sombra de la odiosa gata de ese viejo asqueroso, y supe que el susodicho no iba a tardar mucho en aparecer tras ella.

\- Larguémonos, que se acerca ese saco de pulgas.

Cogí mi varita del suelo y echamos a correr por los pasillos, alejándonos de la amenaza del conserge. Victoire iba detrás de mi cogida de mi mano, fiándose de mi conocimiento de esa zona de la biblioteca. Enseguida estuvimos fuera y suspiré aliviado.

Ella se echó a reír y yo la imité, pensando en lo absurdamente tontos e incautos que habíamos sido. A pesar de estar en mi último año de Hogwarts me sentía en ese momento como un niño pequeño que acaba de aprender a montar en bicicleta.

El sonido de la risa de Vic era lo más bonito que mis oídos habían captado jamás.

* * *

 **Esto ha sido todo para empezar. Dependiendo de si os gusta o no iremos escribiendo más momentos entre estos dos.**

 **Espero haber captado bien la esencia de lo que se espera de Teddy por lo poco que sabemos de él. Yo personalmente, le adoro 3**

 **Aquí os dejo el enlace a la cuenta de Hachi06 para que leáis el capítulo desde el POV de Victoire 3**

 **u/4240174/Hachi06**

 **Los reviews aquí abajo!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
